I Feel Lucky
by Rachel-Y-Katy
Summary: When Las Vegas, the city of luck, hosts RAW, one couple isn't so lucky when their relationship is tested because of a few simple mistakes. [CarlitoLilian]


**M'kay! I think this is like my favorite one-shot Rachel and I have done. There's a little dictionary/translator at the bottom that translates all the spanish used in this story to english. We disclaim. But for once, we own the title! YAY! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilian Garcia moved swiftly through the backstage hallways looking for Carlito. She glared daggers at anyone who dared look at her.

_I swear I'm going to kick his Puerto Rican ass!_ she thought angrily.

Once she reached the men's locker room she didn't bother to knock. She slammed the door open, her green eyes searching the room for Carlito's huge afro. Many superstars hurriedly wrapped towels around their naked waists. Lilian ignored their shouts for her to get out and focused her eyes on the one person she was looking for.

She grabbed him by his bare shoulder, spinning him around. Her eyes seared into his. "Care to tell me what that was all about!" she demanded.

Carlito raised an eyebrow and finished buckling his belt on his jeans. "What 'what' was all about?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Don't be a pendejo! Get your mierda, and let's go," she spat at him. "¡Vamos!"

Carlito pulled on a shirt and zipped up his bag. Lilian all but shoved him out of the locker room, not giving him any chance to see all the weird looks the rest of the guys were giving the crazy couple.

"Baby…" Carlito began, but Lilian silenced him with a death glare.

"Don't "baby" me in your little accent! And don't try to make any excuses about what you were doing with that one woman ho train, either!" Lilian snapped. Carlito opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. He didn't want to get hit by her.

When Carlito tried to grab her hand Lilian moved faster and pushed the parking lot door open. She let it slam behind her, not caring if he got hit in the face or not.

She hit the button on the keypad to the rental car, popping the trunk open. She didn't bother waiting for him to put his bag in. She jumped in the front seat and started the rental up as soon as she heard him shut the heavy door. Carlito jumped in the passenger seat quickly for fear that she might leave him behind.

"Lilianita," he started, "I don't understand."

She didn't even look at him. She licked her lips and set her jaw, keeping her eyes forward. The abrupt stop and go at a red-light had Carlito flailing all over the car. He breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled into a parking place at their hotel. She got out quickly and retrieved her bags from the trunk, still not waiting for him. Carlito sighed and got out of the car, getting his own bags.

"Lilian!" he called after her, but she was already stomping in through the hotel's sliding glass doors. He ran after her once he remembered that she had the key card to their room. He stopped in front of her right before she got into the elevator.

"What is your problem!" he asked loudly. Lilian looked passed him with a slight smirk on her face.

"You," she replied simply. Then she pushed a confused Carlito further into the elevator and repeatedly pushed the up button. Carlito, finally realizing what she was doing, tried to get out but the doors closed on him.

"¡Maldicion!" Carlito yelled angrily just as the doors were closing.

The doors shut and Lilian turned towards him after lighting up the circle with the number 6 on it. She smiled sweetly and sauntered over to him. "You want to know what my problem is, sweetheart?"

Carlito stepped away until his back was pressed against the side of the elevator. He swallowed nervously.

Lilian started giggling. "'That's cheatin'!'" she said, mimicking Maria perfectly. She gave him one last hard glare and then backed off as the doors slid open. She walked into the hallway down to their hotel room.

Carlito hurried out of the elevator before it could close and narrowed his eyes at her back. He walked with determination down the hallway to where she was opening the door. Once inside he slammed the door and turned to her.

"Oh yeah? Well what about you and Viscera? Huh!" he exclaimed angrily. Lilian's eyes widened at his comment.

"How dare you accuse me of doing anything with that fat ass!" Lilian yelled back, "At least I wasn't batting my eyelashes at him like Maria was at you!"

Carlito hadn't actually seen what took place between her and Viscera. He was out playing Blackjack with Maria. When he returned to the arena, Shelton and Edge had told him about what happened in the ring and shown him the footage. "No, but at least I didn't propose to her!"

"I believe if my memory serves me correct, I told that gordiflón no! Don't you even think about accusing me of doing something with him again!" Her nose was starting to flare as the color rose in her cheeks. She threw her stuff down on the king-sized bed and stared at it.

"But you almost gave in! Shelton said the look on your face was all," he mocked the pondering look she usually does when she's thinking, "So you WERE thinking of going with him to one of those chapels!" He pointed a finger at her.

"I did not! I don't have one ounce of love for that cabron!" Lilian shouted, her face now a deep red. Carlito took a step back, slightly scared of how mad she was. He'd never seen her this mad before.

"But you did at one point, did you not!" Carlito demanded.

Lilian licked her lips again, her chest heaving with each breath she took. "Honestly? No," she said quietly. "I thought I did, but that wasn't love, Carlito and you know that." Her expression softened for a short moment, then reverted back. "Don't turn this on me¡Yo no soy la que esta paseando con esa mujerzuela en mis brazos en una ciudad como Las Vegas!"

He stared at her, stunned. "¿Disculpa¡Tu sabes NADA!" He swiped his hands in front of her, gesturing. "¡Tu tienes mas problemas!"

Lilian looked like she'd been accused of cold-blooded murder. "Me? I have problems? Look who's talking! You're the one with your arm wrapped around her waist!"

"¡Escuche! I-don't-like-her!" Carlito yelled, his anger finally boiling over. He would never cheat on her.

"The hell you don't! You guys are together all the time backstage! And don't give me that, "we're practicing our lines" mierda!" Lilian felt like hitting something, preferably him.

"That's what we do because she doesn't understand them! You and Adam used to spend a lot of time together," Carlito pointed out. This made him wonder, "Did you cheat on me with him?" He asked furiously. Lilian's mouth dropped open.

"Amy is one of my best friends! I'd never NEVER do that to her!"

Carlito merely shrugged. "Tienes razon, but I would cheat on you with someone like Maria?" He shook his head. "Whatever, I don't feel like doing this right now." He walked towards the bathroom, muttering. "¡Esta chica loca cree que yo hiciera algo así!"

"Oh please, Carlito. You know that you could come back to me at anytime; you think I'm some idiot. Well, newsflash, I'm not!" Carlito turned around to face her. "I know you'd never do anything that would jeopardize this. You might do what you want with Maria, but at the end of the day you'll always come back to me because you'd miss this," she tossed her head back, "'¡Como que ay Papí!'"

"You may be right, but I'm not going to come to you tonight!" He walked swiftly into the bathroom and slammed the door. He glared at himself in the mirror wondering why they were so mad at each other.

_It's not that big of a deal!_ he thought as he splashed his face with water.

In the bedroom Lilian grabbed her purse and snuck over to his bag. She carefully zipped it open and pulled out his wallet. Since he was going to be a jackass and hit on other women, why not take his money and go down to the casino and play some Blackjack? She pulled out a few hundred dollar bills and grinned sadistically.

She hurriedly zipped it back up and tiptoed out of the room, leaving Carlito only two hundred dollars for his own fun.

Carlito walked out of the bathroom and went over to his bag. He unzipped it and pulled out a clean shirt. As he buttoned it up, he felt around for his wallet and opened it up. The two single pieces of paper inside made him go berserk. He let out a low growl and kicked his bag to the other side of the room.

Downstairs, Lilian walked out of the hotel and across the street to the casinos. She walked into the first one and took in the site. She grinned and walked over to one of the Blackjack tables. She hadn't been seated for more than a couple minutes when a nice looking man came and sat beside her. She turned to face him and saw it was her friend, Edge.

"Oh hey, Adam, what are you doing down here?"

"I'm planning on winning some money. Amy went with Trish to a Japanese restaurant so I was all alone up in the room," he shrugged. Lilian shook her head and laughed.

"I bet I could beat you any day, Copeland," Lilian challenged. Adam raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on, Miss Garcia!" he exclaimed before laughing.

At the very moment that Carlito walked into the casino Lilian was leaning on Adam with tears of laughter coming out of her eyes. Adam too was laughing, and his arm was slung over her shoulders. Carlito's blood boiled and he wanted to march over to the table and punch Adam as hard as he could but then he saw Maria walking towards him with an innocent smile on her face.

"Hi Carlito!" she exclaimed in her high pitched, jubilant voice.

"Hi Maria," he said dryly, keeping his focus on Lilian.

"Are you going to play some craps? I love craps!" He looked at her and noticed the big grin on his face, and then he got an idea.

"Oh Adam, you are too much. Alright, let's get this started. I'm going to whip your ass!" Lilian joked.

Edge turned around to stretch and saw Carlito with Maria. "…what's that about?"

Curious, Lilian turned around, and then wished she hadn't. "…te voy a matar…" she muttered.

"What's that mean?" Adam whispered to her. Lilian kept her eyes on Carlito and Maria.

"I'm going to kill him!" Lilian exclaimed, scaring the dealer. "I'm not going to play this round. Adam, come with me," Lilian ordered. Adam looked slightly unnerved but he followed her anyway.

"Oh look, there's Lilian and Adam!" Maria yelled excitedly. When Lilian looked towards them she sent a death glare towards Maria. The brunette tilted her head to the side and pouted.

"Why's she looking at me like that?" she asked Carlito. He rolled his eyes, annoyed with this game Lilian was playing.

"Let's just go and play some craps before I explode," he muttered angrily. Maria giggled and clung to his arm as they walked across the casino.

Lilian took Adam by his arm and they walked directly in front of Carlito and Maria. "Oh, hi honey!" Lilian said, exaggerating her enthusiasm. "I didn't expect to see you down here!" She smiled widely.

"Oh, maybe because you took all my money!" Carlito growled through clenched teeth.

Adam and Maria stood there confused as hell. They shot each other looks and shook their heads. "Uh…Carlito? Are we still going to play craps?" Maria asked, shrugging.

Before he could answer, Lilian cut him off. "Oh, he'd love to Maria, but unfortunately, Carlito needs to go and get his beauty sleep," Lilian said with a smirk. She grabbed Carlito by the arm, squeezing a little too hard and pulled him out of the casino back to the hotel.

"Lilian! Let me go! I want to go play craps!" Carlito whined like a little kid. Lilian ignored him and dragged him all the way back to their hotel room where she slammed the door shut.

"You are one conniving bastard! How dare you go off with Maria!"

"Well what about you and Adam?" Carlito clenched his fists. Lilian laughed.

"Adam's one of my very good friends! I told you before I wouldn't betray Amy or you like that!"

"Then why do you think I would?" he asked in a soft voice.

She sat down on the bed, covering her face with her hands. "I don't know, I don't know. When I saw you on that screen tonight, with your arm around her I just…I didn't know."

He sat down beside her instantly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We have trust issues, I guess," he said in almost a whisper.

"You know that I'd never cheat on you with Viscera... VISCERA! God, how stupid do you think I am?" Lilian shot him a look. Carlito chuckled quietly.

"I guess we were both wrong, huh?"

She couldn't help but smile. "I guess so." She let out a sigh that seemed like she'd been holding in all night and leaned into his chest. "Carlito, te amo muchisimo y espero que nosotros estemos juntos para siempre."

He grinned. "Well, now we know what we have to do."

Lilian arched an eyebrow and turned to face him. "We what?"

Carlito grinned and leaned in, capturing her lips with his. Lilian responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer with on arm around her waist and pulled back slowly.

"Mmmm," Lilian's eyes were half closed, and a smile was on her face. "Yeah, I forgot about that part."

"But it's the best part!"

"I know, it's mi favorita." She pressed herself against his body and they fell back on the bed.

I guess what they say is true: What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

* * *

Here are the translations:

pendejo - idiot, jackass, moron  
meirda - shit  
¡Vamos! - Let's go!  
¡Maldicion! - Damn!  
gordiflón - fat ass  
cabron - bastard  
¡Yo no soy la que esta paseando con esa mujerzuela en mis brazos en una ciudad como Las Vegas! - I'm not the one who's parading around with that slut in my arms in a city like Las Vegas!  
¿Disculpa¡Tu sabes NADA¡Tu tienes mas problemas! - Excuse me? You don't know anything! You have problems!  
¡Escuche! - Listen!  
Tienes razon - You're right  
¡Esta chica loca cree que yo hiciera algo así! - This crazy girl thinks I would do something like that!  
¡Como que ay Papí! - ;-)  
te voy a matar - I'm going to kill you.  
Carlito, te amo muchisimo y espero que nosotros estemos juntos para siempre. - Carlito, I love you so much and I hope we're together forever.

BIG HUGE GRACIAS GOES TO CATHERINE, THE BEST PUERTO RICAN AMIGA EVAR:-D Yes, so all of this Spanish is not from an online translator. It is from a real, live Spanish speaking person, who just happens to rule!

- Rachel y Katy


End file.
